Green Jealousy
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: He was jealous, but how could he admit it? He couldn't just tell her… tell, Luka. She would just make fun of him as well. Right? He saw the way she looked at that, Cain, guy. And now they were laughing. He didn't deserve her… no one did… except him. R&R!


_**Disclaimer: Toei owns Sentai NOT me!**_

_**A request from my sister GoseiGokaiYellow!**_

**Green Jealousy**

He was jealous, but how could he admit it? He couldn't just tell her… tell, Luka. She makes fun of Joe constantly for being jealous of Marvelous and Ahim. She would just make fun of him as well. Right?

He saw the way she looked at that, Cain, guy. And now they were laughing. He didn't deserve her… no one did… except him.

I mean, who did this guy, think he was?

That was _his,_ Luka, talking to… to… he didn't have any words. He was very angry. She belonged with him, didn't she? They were best friends; they were always there for on another. What was, Cain, to her?

That he really didn't want to know.

"There's something I've been wanting to say since I saw you again…" said Cain looking out across the ocean from the cliff.

"Nani?" asked Luka.

He turned around to face her, "You've gotten really beautiful, Luka."

She blushed and smiled.

"Ugh… gross!" said Doc from his hiding place behind a boulder.

"Well, getting to take a bath whenever I want has really helped." she said smiling at him.

He laughed and smiled at her. "That's not what I mean." He turned around looking back out over the ocean.

"Of course not pretty boy…" said Doc.

"You've got some really good friends there. They've put a really nice smile on your face."

She smiled and blushed a bit more.

"It pains me to admit it, but that's something money can't buy. No matter how much I make."

"That's for sure, buddy boy." huffed Doc.

"I'm really, sorry…" she said.

"No, it's alright. I'll keep doing what I'm doing to make our dream come true." said Cain smiling at her.

"Nani, ur dream? COME TRUE?" growled Doc.

He saw Luka smile more at that. The wind blew her hair about her face and she looked like an angel.

"And I'll be waiting for the day that that kind of smile starts to spread throughout the universe…" said Cain smiling bigger.

"My smile…" Doc was getting even more upset, now.

"I know we'll make it happen." said Luka to Cain.

"Their they go again with the, we…"

Cain nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back. "Seeya." said Cain smiling and turning around walking toward the edge of the cliff. She looked up at him as he walked reached the edge and a space ship came into view. A ray of light grabbed, Cain, and took him in. The ship then disinagraded, and flew away; turning invisible.

She looked out over the ocean one more time and turned around walking back down the cliff.

"YES!" yelled Doc.

Luka jumped surprised then saw Doc hiding behind a boulder. "DOC!" she yelled running over.

"YIKES!" he yelled. He turned and ran down the mountain. He finally stopped running when he was safely on the Galleon. Or so he thought.

"HASKASE!" she screamed storming in. "What the heck were you thinking? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"Uhhh… I was… just making sure he wouldn't try anything!"

"Nani?" she asked surprised. "Haskase… I can take care of myself!"

"Yah, and I know that! Demo… I just… wanted to be sure."

"What are you saying, Haskase?"

"Well…" he said turning around his face suddenly hot. "I… I… I was jealous, OK?"

"Eh?"

"I… just wanted to make sure you didn't leave with him." he turned around and looked down at his feet.

"Now, why would I do that, Haskase? I wouldn't leave you guys."

"Still…"

"Haskase, what is the _real _reason?"

Doc looked up at her then down again. His face was pink, and he felt shy.

"Haskase… I'm not leaving until you tell me."

He looked up at her; shyly. "I… I lo-love you, Luka."

"Huh? Haskase… you… you love me?"

"Hyi. I have since I first met you."

She smiled, and he was shocked. "I like you too. Well… love you too."

"EH?" Doc jumped back a bit. He was afraid of her joking and hitting him. "Are you kidding?" he asked holding his hands in front of his face.

"Of course not, Haskase." she playfully punched his arm.

"Ow…" he flinched, and held his arm.

She laughed. "Oh, Haskase…"

She pulled him into a hug. He was a bit surprised, and was stiff as a board. He loosened up; accepting the hug, hugging her back.

He was happy now. "Demo, I thought you liked… Cain."

She pulled back. "Cain? Of course not, he is just a friend who's helping me. He's a partner, Haskase, nothing more."

"Really? Cool." he said.

She laughed. "Come on, Haskase. Let's go for a walk."

"OK."

The left the Galleon and went for a walk. The sun was now beginning to set. They stopped at a park bench and sat down. They watched the sun disappear below the city. Just as the last ray of sun was lost in the sky, Doc leaned in to kiss Luka. They kissed and the sky above was dark. When they pulled away they saw the stars.

Luka saw a shooting star appear then disappear behind a tree. _'No reason to count stars now… my wish has already come true.'_ she thought looking back at Doc. She smiled and so did he.

'_Yea… we belong together.'_ they both thought at the same time.

Luka laid her head on Doc's shoulder, and he laid his on hers. They would be together… forever.

_**THE END**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review.**_


End file.
